


Like Night & Day

by chuxls



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Eventual Smut, Hongjoong-centric, Human!Hongjoong, Human!Yeosang, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Kinda, Magic, OT8, Oops, Polyamory, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Top Park Seonghwa, Vampire Bites, Vampire Choi Jongho, Vampire Choi San, Vampire Jeong Yunho, Vampire Jung Wooyoung, Vampire Park Seonghwa, Vampire Song Mingi, Vampire Turning, Vampires, basically everyone is together but have their own mates, basically this book is mainly about Hongjoong, the prologue and first chapter or two are just from Wooyoung's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuxls/pseuds/chuxls
Summary: It's been over five-hundred years since Park Seonghwa's coven was originally formed, and just under three-hundred since another vampire had joined it.On a usual Friday evening, whilst on a walk through the woods, Wooyoung notices the small cottage that had been there, vacant, for the past fifty years has the lights switched on. Perhaps it was something that most people wouldn't think twice about, but it had been around fifteen years since someone new had moved to Alsace and the magnificent scent of blood that was wafting through the air was also another reason.The cause of the amazing scent, are Kang Yeosang and Kim Hongjoong, two humans fresh out of college looking for a new beginning.And they find it in the form of Park Seonghwa, Jung Wooyoung and their coven.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	1. prologue

It was Friday, Wooyoung's favourite day of the week. It was the day where most people where either out in the town, clubbing and drinking away their worries, resting or where out of town for the weekend. Which meant that he could walk around freely, without having to worry about prying eyes.

Wooyoung was currently walking through his favourite trail in the woods, not too far away from the town. It was his favourite because it was probably the most secluded, due to the fact that near to no one besides himself were even aware of it's existence which also meant that everything was overgrown and looked like something out of a fairy-tale. And Wooyoung loved fairy-tales.

He had discovered the trail around a hundred years ago, after he had gotten separated from the others and had to try and find a way to get home on his own, and even since then it had been his favourite place to go and take a stroll whenever he had something on his mind, or was just bored out of his mind from sitting at home all day.

That was one of the few cons of being a vampire, after a while the world began to slowly become more and more dull.

Wooyoung had travelled the world, been to hundreds of different restaurants, bars and nightclubs, he'd met thousands of different people from across the globe and he'd took a shot at just about any hobby he could come up with.

In the end, he would quickly lose interest in the majority of the hobbies that he had tried to take up, but there was one that he had stuck to; and that was design. Ever since he was born, about four-hundred years ago, give or take a few years, Wooyoung had had a passion for fashion and design. He loved admiring the different fabrics that the seamstress had piled up in her store, and he could spend hours just sitting around on a bench and observing people as they walked by, judging their outfits.

Once he had become a vampire and joined Seonghwa's coven, the fifth member to join out of the current six, he had picked up designing his own clothes, and he'd found that he in fact, had a talent for it. So Wooyoung worked from home, taking orders from customers around the globe and designing high-end fashion pieces.

His designing, was actually the reason for his current excursion.

Wooyoung had accepted a new order, from an elder pureblood vampire, who was requesting a gown for his granddaughters birthday as a gift for her. Gowns were always one of his favourite pieces to design, so Wooyoung had happily accepted the request, and he even had the basic sketch of the gown completed, but now it was time to select the materials and colours of the gown and he had found himself unable to choose between chiffon or satin, and between making the gown a deep red or pastel yellow.

Wooyoung was in the middle of contemplating between the different fabrics and colour-schemes when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the small cottage that was situated at the end of the trail with wide eyes.

That cottage had been there ever since Wooyoung had been born, and it used to be home to a young witch called Irene, but she had been murdered fifty or so years ago, leaving her previous home unoccupied. 

Having been unaware of the fact that someone would be moving in to the cottage, Wooyoung was rightfully shocked. Usually, any people that wanted to move into the town or within the coven's territory, must be reviewed and approved by Seonghwa for sake of the safety of the town, the coven and keeping the news that vampires and other mythical creatures did in fact exist, a secret from humans as it was still unknown by the majority of them.

Wooyoung did not recall anyone in the coven talking about the fact that someone would be moving into the cottage, so what was someone doing here?

As he slowly approached the cottage, Wooyoung was surrounded by a scent so unbelievably strong and delicious that he was left reeling in it. No human- or human's, Wooyoung had now realised that there were two humans inside of the cottage- he had ever met had smelled quite as amazing as this. No, this was on a whole other level.

Suddenly, the sound of a door being opened startled Wooyoung and he quickly jumped up, latching onto a tree-branching and perching upon it, observing the tiny human that peeked around the door before stepping outside.

The human was petite, even shorter than Wooyoung himself, and was wearing a large hoodie and sweatpants, practically drowning in the fabric which made him look even smaller and cuter. The human had wavy grey hair that framed his face perfectly, and a cute button nose. Wooyoung had to practically stop himself from screaming, the human was just so adorable! Oh, Wooyoung could make look so pretty if he ever got the opportunity to design something for him. The boy would look absolutely ethereal in white!

Suddenly, another human walked out.

"Hongjoong-hyung, what's wrong?"

This human, wow, he was beautiful, he looked like an angel. He was much taller than the tiny human- who Wooyoung assumed was Hongjoong- and was slender as well, his face looked regal, almost as though he was a prince from some foreign country, and his long blonde hair just added onto that concept. And- oh, he smelled amazing- so did Hongjoong, but this boy- Wooyoung's mouth was watering from the scent alone.

These two humans were possibly the best looking humans Wooyoung had ever seen, they were even on par with vampires.

"It's nothing, Yeosangie, I just- thought I heard something." Ah, so the prince-like human was called Yeosang.

Wooyoung pales. Perhaps he should've been more focused on his surroundings, oops.

"It was probably just a wild animal or something, come on, let's go inside or else you'll catch _another_ cold." Yeosang says and lightly wraps him hand around Hongjoong's wrist and tries to usher him inside.

"Y'know," Hongjoong stays put, not making a move to go inside "my mom used to tell me that vampires live here, in these woods. I wonder... If it's true."

Oh, so the human's knew about them. Sort of, at least.

Wooyoung decides that now would be a good time to reveal himself, since he'd probably come into contact with the humans sooner or later, and he'd rather it be sooner.

And so, he speaks up, ending his silence and making the humans both aware of his presence "your mom was correct, vampires do live in these woods." before letting himself fall backwards and landing perfectly on his feet about three meters away from the two humans.

He grins at them, letting his fangs show in order to let the two know that he was in fact one of the vampires that resided in the woods.

He was expecting shock, maybe even something as simple as an "so my mom was right!"

But instead, the tiny human- Hongjoong's, eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.


	2. chapter 1

Wooyoung stands there, shocked, staring at Hongjoong's petite frame that had crumbled to the floor from the shock. He had had mixed reactions from people when they first discovered that he was a vampire, but never someone fainting.

The second human- Yeosang, immediately rushed to Hongjoong's side and onto his knees.

After a few seconds, Wooyoung snapped out of it and rushed towards Hongjoong's side.

"I- I'm so sorry. I had no clue that he would react like that! Is he ok?" He apologises and questions Yeosang, who glares at him.

"He'll be fine, he's just weak and sickly, he's always been like this. Too much stress and he'll get sick and faint. I just need to get him inside and into bed and he should be fine."

"I can carry him inside."

Yeosang looks at him in shock at the offer, eyes wary at the prospect at letting some unknown pers- vampire (for christ's sake a vampire!) near Hongjoong to pick him up.

Wooyoung, noticing the human's wariness, says "I have heightened strength, so picking him up will be like holding a baby for me. I promise I won't cause him any harm, I'll just take him inside."

"O-ok, fine." Yeosang agrees and Wooyoung smiles reassuringly before sweeping Hongjoong into his arms with ease. Yeosang tilts the door open fully for him and he slowly makes his way into the house, careful not to jostle the boy in his arms.

Once he is inside, Yeosang guides him towards the sofa and Wooyoung lowers Hongjoong onto it. Once he'd done that, he turns around to face Yeosang. And the human must have noticed the questioning look on his face, because he frowns and hums, placing a hand on Hongjoong's forehead, before saying "he's always been like that, sick, no one really knows what the cause is, and he's been to loads of doctors over the years, and all they've been able to say is that it's probably just that his body is very weak in general. He collapses if he gets too excited, stressed or scared, and then usually wakes up with a fever. He gets sick all the time in general, as well, especially during the colder seasons- he's practically bed-ridden.

And since this was definitely pretty shocking and stressful for him, I can already feel a fever coming."

Wooyoung immediately feels even more guilty than he did before, he had never wanted to bring the small human any harm, in fact, if he could Wooyoung would wrap him up in bubble wrap and keep him safe from the rest of eternity.

Suddenly, an idea comes to Wooyoung's brain and he jumps up and grabs Yeosang by the shoulder- trying to ignore the strange waves of electricity that flowed through his palms.

"One of the members of my coven, he's a vampire too, obviously, but he's a healer! He can't fix your hyung completely, but he can stop the fever or at least make it weaker."

Yeosang looks as though he's contemplating it for a second- wondering if he can trust the random vampire that had just popped up out of nowhere, before he nods. After all, he would do anything to help ease Hongjoong's fever.

"Ok, please do that, I'm sure that Hongjoong hyung would appreciate it very much."

Wooyoung nods "I'll be bad as soon as I can, please wait here." before dashing out of the small cottage and using his heightened strength to make it home in record speed.

* * *

The second he made it to the mansion, Wooyoung burst through the door, shouting "hyung, hyung! Seonghwa-hyung I need your help."

He ran into the living room, knowing that was where the other five members of the coven would most likely be.

"Wooyoung, what's wrong?" San asks, a concerned frown etched onto his handsome face.

"I-I need Seonghwa-hyungs help, for one of the new humans that moved into Irene's cottage."

"Wait, humans have moved into Irene's cottage?" Seonghwa questions, clearly unaware that Hongjoong and Yeosang had moved in there.

"Yes! I don't know how they got there, but that doesn't matter. I need you to help one of them, he- he's sick, hyung, and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"That doesn't matter right now, I'll explain later, for now let's just go. Please."

Clearly seeing how distressed Wooyoung was about what had happened, Seonghwa nods and stands up from where he was seated on a velvet red lounge chair, placing his book aside.

"Everyone, stay here, we'll be back as soon as possible.

The others nod and Wooyoung grabs onto Seonghwa's hand, pulling him out of the mansion and towards Irene's cottage, which technically, was now Hongjoong and Yeosang's. The two made it there perhaps even faster than Wooyoung had made it back to the mansion to retrieve Seonghwa and Wooyoung pushed the door open without even bothering to knock.

"I brought him!" He exclaims, and he sees Yeosang stand up from where he was perched on the sofa next to Hongjoong's sleeping body.

"Hello there, I'm Seonghwa, Wooyoung brought me here." Seonghwa introduces himself politely "what happened?"

"Hello, Seonghwa-ssi, I'm Yeosang, this is Hongjoong. He- when your uhm-"

"Mate." Seonghwa fills in for him, not feeling like explaining the actual dynamics between him and Wooyoung.

"Uh- right, your mate, Wooyoung-ssi showed himself to us, and uhm- told us that he was a vampire, Hongjoong-hyung must have gotten overly scared and distressed, causing him to collapse. And it seems that he got scared pretty bad, because he's already got a pretty bad fever."

As Yeosang gestures to Hongjoong, Seonghwa takes a second to admire the tiny man. He really was gorgeous, his face could easily compete with that of a vampires, and his skin looked smooth to the touch. His white hair was fanned lightly across his forehead, slightly messy but still undeniably adorable, and his cheeks were tinted a light red- clearly having been caused by the fever. His breaths were short and laboured, meaning that he was clearly having difficulty breathing due to the fever. As he stares down at the human, Seonghwa suddenly feels a bolt of electricity in his head and he inhales sharply. No way...

"Do you think that you can help him?"

Seonghwa is knocked out of his stupor by the sound of Yeosang's voice- hopeful. He turns around to face the boy and smiles in reassurance "I can, I can calm the fever down although I'm not too sure if I can totally get rid of it, apart from that I can make sure that he wakes up soon."

"That- thank you." The boy sighs in relief.

"It's no problem."

Seonghwa then kneels down next to Hongjoong, and places his hand over his forehead, a soft white light coming from him hand. He keeps it there for a second before slowly lifting his hand from the boys head. Immediately, the red on Hongjoong's cheeks slowly subsides and his breaths become even and less laboured. 

"There, he should be waking up soon." Seonghwa says.

"Thank you so much!" Yeosang bows deeply to Seonghwa in thanks, before slowly arising and making his way over to Hongjoong to place the boy's head in his lap, stroking at the silver-grey locks lovingly.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you know exactly why Yeosang scaring him caused Hongjoong-ssi to faint?"

"Partially, I've already explained this to Wooyoung-ssi, but Hongjoong-hyung has always been very frail, we don't know why he's just been like that since he was born. He gets sick very easily and faints and becomes feverish if he is overly excited, scared or stressed. Wooyoung-ssi must have scared him quite badly, for him to react so badly, he's usually very good at staying calm, for... Obvious, reasons."

Seonghwa feels his heart hurt, at the news of Hongjoong's frailness. For some reason he never wished to see the boy in such a state ever again.

"I made some tea earlier, it should still be hot, please help yourselves. You said that Hongjoong-hyung will be awake soon so I think that it'd be best if he had the opportunity to speak with you both."

Nodding, Seonghwa pours both himself and Wooyoung a cup of tea and they both sit down on the sofa that Yeosang had motioned for them to sit on.

"If you don't mind us asking, what are you two both doing here, in this cottage? You see, usually, any new residents are run through me first before moving in, and yet I have not received any news of neither your or Hongjoong-ssi's arrival."

"Ah, I see. Me and Hongjoong-hyung have both just graduated and we moved here since his mother left the cottage to him in her will- she passed a couple of years ago, you see. His mother said that the cottage was a gift that she had received from a friend, a lady, he name was Irene or something of the sort if I recall correctly."

Both Seonghwa and Wooyoung's eyes widen in shock.

"What was Hongjoong-ssi's mothers name?"

"Jieun, why do you ask?"

Seonghwa looks down, feeling slightly saddened "I knew her, she grew up here of course, and I've lived here for many, many years. I am very saddened to hear of her passing. I also had no idea that she had had a child."

"Mm, I am not quite sure as to why she left Alsace, but we both ended up coming here since other places were obviously more expensive, and it's not like we both had anywhere else to go."

"I understand."

A peaceful silence pans over the room, and Seonghwa finds himself thinking over everything that had happened. So much had happened and it had only been an hour or so since he had left the mansion with Wooyoung. 

Suddenly, Yeosang gasped, and Seonghwa and Wooyoung both looked over at the human to see that Hongjoong was slowly opening his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hongjoong-hyung, how are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Is it too hot?" Yeosang immediately pesters the other human with questions before he was even completely conscious, brain still waking itself up.

"Mmm." Hongjoong croaks, voice hoarse and whispy "w-hat happened?"

"Do you remember hyung? You went outside because you thought you heard something, and then-"

"A vampire, oh my goodness Yeosang, a vampire! A real, living, vampire- well not technically living but you know what I mean. I can't believe it!" Hongjoong exclaims, clearly getting excited at the discovery that vampires did actually exist just like his mother had told him, and not some myth.

"Sh, calm down, hyung. Or else you'll end up with another fever."

"Okayy, Yeosangie!"

"How do you feel? You had a pretty bad fever, you know."

"I feel fine, actually, a bit tired but other than that I'm good!"

"Ok, now hyung I need you to absolutely swear to me that you won't get too excited, and that you'll keep calm _no matter what,_ ok?" Yeosang looks down sternly at Hongjoong who smiles softly "I swear."

"Ok, now I want you to meet Wooyoung-ssi and Seonghwa-ssi."

"Huh?" Hongjoong's tilts his head to the side, and sees both Wooyoung and Seonghwa who through the entirety of his and Yeosang's conversation had sat and observed silently. Seonghwa had been staring at Hongjoong, thinking over what he had felt earlier.

After seeing the two men sitting on the sofa, and recognising Wooyoung, Hongjoong immediately tried to jump up, only to be stopped by Yeosang.

"I told you, that you have to keep calm!"

"O-okay..."

Yeosang slowly helps Hongjoong sit up, and the smaller man leans his back against the sofa, letting out a little sigh before smiling at the two men.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm Kim Hongjoong, you both can just call me Hongjoong."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hongjoong, I am Park Seonghwa. I sincerely apologise for the trouble that Wooyoung has caused you.

"Yes, I am deeply sorry about what happened. Please forgive me." Wooyoung says.

Hongjoong giggles lightly "oh no, it's totally fine. Any normal person wouldn't have fainted, I'm sure you had no idea that would happen. I've always wanted to meet a real vampire! I just knew that they were real like mom told me. Hey, hey, do you guys have fangs and magic? Do you drink blood?"

The two vampires both smile, finding the human's excitement endearing.

"Yes, we do have fangs." Seonghwa smiles, showing them off and Hongjoong let's out an excited 'ooh', "Yes, we drink blood, and yes we do have magic. I actually used my magic to calm the fever that Wooyoung caused you."

" _Oh my god!"_ Hongjoong squeals in excitement "I can't believe it, that's so cool! You're so cool, hyung. Oh do I call you hyung? How old are you?"

"I'm four-hundred and Seonghwa-hyung is like really _really old_."

"How old?" Hongjoong gasps in curiosity.

"A thousand!" Wooyoung whispers as if he was sharing some forbidden secret, even though everyone in the room could clearly hear him.

"Wow!"

"Joongie, calm down! You're overexerting yourself and you know it, if you don't act like you promised you would then I'll kick Seonghwa and Wooyoung out."

"No! You can't do that Yeosangie, I object."

"Well then, calm down."

"Fine." Hongjoong grumbles, annoyed at Yeosang's blatant hovering.

"Are there any more of you?" This time, it's Yeosang asking the question.

"Yes, there are four others; Mingi, San, Yunho and Jongho. Of course there are more vampires in general but those four are the only others that are apart of our coven."

"No way, four more vampires. How amazing." Hongjoong sighs in admiration "can I meet them, oh please!"

"I am sure that they'd love to meet you some time, Hongjoong."

"Yup! Seonghwa is right, they'll all love you. But right now I suggest you listen to Yeosang and get some rest. You can meet them some other time."

"But-"

Hongjoong immediately shuts up once he notices the way that Yeosang was glaring at him, and nods his head "yeah, ok."

"Lovely, please feel free to pay us a visit whenever you are feeling up to it, Hongjoong. Our doors are always open for you and Yeosang."

"Thank you very much." Yeosang says, and Hongjoong nods in agreement. His eyes were sparkling, and it was obvious that the tiny human was positively overjoyed at finding out about the existence of vampires.

"Now, we should both be on our way. If you need any help or if Hongjoong starts feeling worse, please come to us, all you have to do is follow the trail that leads north, and you'll be there in no time, it's not too far from here."

"Please do come and visit again!" Hongjoong reciprocates the two vampires invitation and Yeosang nods.

"We shall, goodbye now Hongjoong, Yeosang."

"Bye bye!" Hongjoong exclaims.

"Goodbye." Yeosang.

"See ya!" And that was Wooyoung.

The two vampires exit the small cottage, being shown out by Yeosang who smiles brightly at them both and thanks them for their help once again, grateful. The two vampires brush off the human's gratitude, stating that they were happy to help out. And then Yeosang closes the door and they all go their separate ways.

* * *

"Hyung, wasn't Hongjoong so adorable, and Yeosang is so gorgeous!" Wooyoung exclaims, attempting to spark a conversation with Seonghwa, who only stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

Eventually, Seonghwa let out a sigh "yeah, he was... He's amazing."

Wooyoung grins at Seonghwa, "ooh, a crush! Hyung you have a crush on Hongjoong!"

"Wha- no I do not!" Seonghwa squeaks "and besides, it's not like you can talk, I saw the way you were staring at Yeosang."

That effectively shuts Wooyoung up, the younger vampires face turning a bright shade of red.

* * *

"Wah, Yeosangie can you believe it, real vampire. And they were so cool, too."

Yeosang hums "yes, they were. Now, Joongie, let's get you into bed so you can get some rest."

"Please no, I promise that I feel better. I really do!"

"Fine then, we can watch a movie if you want, but then you're going to bed."

"Yes, let's do that." Hongjoong smiles.

...

And half-way through the movie, Yeosang was smiling down at a sleeping Hongjoong- the older's head resting in his lap.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed."


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this chapter took so long to upload and is so short, and for all the spelling errors that i couldn't be bothered to check either! i've been really REALLY busy and also unmotivated haha. i hope you guys enjoy this anyway lol.

It had been a couple of days since Hongjoong and Yeosang had both met the two kind vampires. And now Hongjoong was out doing the weekly shop whilst he waited for Yeosang to pick him up in an hour.

Whilst he was in the middle of trying to chose between an unripe and ripe mango, wondering how long it would be before either he or Yeosang decided to eat it and whether the ripe when will go bad before they got around to it, Hongjoong was startled by a hand being placed on his shoulder and jumped, almost dropping the food in his hands.

"Woah- sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Hongjoong."

Hongjoong heard a familiar voice say, and turned around to come face to face with one of the vampires from before- Seonghwa more specifically. Recovering from the shock, Hongjoong placed down the ripe mango- having decided that the unripened one would be a smarter option (plus he preferred unripened mango's anyway, Yeosang was the one who liked them sweet and soggy) and turned around to face the vampire, a bright smile on his face.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again, hyung."

As he was speaking to Seonghwa, Hongjoong noticed another two men standing behind him. One had soft brown hair with a bleached stripe at the front of it, he was smiling brightly at Hongjoong, his eyes turning into two crescents, the second one had red hair and was also smiling at Hongjoong, but his smile was much smaller than the other mans.

"Likewise. This is San-" Seonghwa points at the man with bleached hair "-and this is Mingi." he points at the second man with red hair.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Are you both like Seonghwa-hyung? Are you a part of his coven?!" He questions them both excitedly, and when they both nod their heads he squeals "ohmygosh- that's so fucking cool!"

San giggles, and saunters over to Hongjoong, holding out a hand for him to shake, which Hongjoong does happily, shaking San's hand energetically.

"It's nice to meet you, Hongjoong-ssi, you're just as beautiful as Seonghwa and Wooyoung-ah described you to be." He flirts shamelessly and Hongjoong blushes, "thank you..."

"San, don't scare the poor boy." Mingi says, pulling San back and away from Hongjoong.

"Oh, it's fine-" he giggles "you can both just call me Hongjoong or whatever you prefer."

"Of course, and you can call both of us hyung." Mingi replies, and Hongjoong's mouth shapes itself into an 'o' as he nods his head "ok."

"Anyway, what are you doing here Hongjoong?" 

Hongjoong gives Seonghwa a funny look at that, holding up his basket that was beginning to slowly become too heavy for him to lift with ease- making Hongjoong regret the fact that he hadn't just taken a shopping trolley instead- and saying "shopping" with a deadpan expression.

Seonghwa blushes.

"R-right, should've just assumed that."

"Me and Yeosang are running out of food to eat, so he dropped me off here and went to run some other errands, speaking of I need to get back to shopping because he'll be here in forty-five minutes to pick me up, and I haven't even gotten a third of what I was supposed to."

"We can help!" San exclaims and Mingi nods in agreement "yeah, just give us your shopping list so we know what to grab and we'll be back in a flash."

"Oh, you really don't have to!" Hongjoong waves his hands, trying to turn down the offer but Seonghwa placed a hand on his shoulder "come on, let's just split up everything. I'm sure tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb over here will be more than willing to do your bidding."

Hongjoong giggles and nods his head "ok then, San you get milk, bread, eggs-" he lists off all of the items that he wants them both to get and San nods before dragging Mingi off in the direction of the bread section, leaving both Hongjoong and Seonghwa alone.

"Right, I still need to grab a few things myself, mainly snacks. Do you know where the snack section is?" He asks Seonghwa, who nods "follow me."

"So... Why are you here, I thought that since you all live in a massive mansion in the woods- at least that's what I've heard- that you would have servants or something to do your shopping for you."

"Well, we usually do." Seonghwa says and Hongjoong gapes, but the other man doesn't even notice as he continues on with what he was saying like what he had just said was nothing and completely normal "but they're on vacations right now and most supermarkets don't deliver food to mansions in the middle of forests, so we have to do the shopping ourselves, and if I'm being frank, I quite enjoy doing stuff like this by myself, it's therapeutic."

"I-I don't know how you can find doing... Chores therapeutic but o-k, I won't judge." Hongjoong huffs, beginning to grow tired from lugging the heavy basket around. Although if he was being honest the basket wasn't even that heavy and he was sure that a child could probably lug it around without a problem, which just made Hongjoong feel pathetic.

"You sound like you're struggling, do you want me to carry that for you?" Seonghwa offers, eyebrows creased in worry at the sight of Hongjoong's trembling arm and rosy cheeks.

"I- no thanks, I can do it just fine myself." He answers.

"Are you sure...?"

"... No."

Seonghwa let's out a laugh at that, and reaches over to take the basket from Hongjoong, who gives it up a bit bitterly, upset that he wasn't even capable of doing such a simple task such as carrying the shopping by himself like a normal person.

"I don't do much lifting, if you can't already tell. Thank you, though."

"Ah, it's fine. We have enhanced strength, our kind, so I can't even feel this if I'm being honest, it's like carrying a little feather."

"I'm jealous." he pouts.

"Don't be, you have no idea how many times I've miscalculated the amount of strength I need to use to pick something up or move and and it's ended in me just breaking it instead. For instance, one time Wooyoung asked me to hold up one of the gowns that he was sewing, so that he could get a better look at it, and i accidentally trod on the edge of it and tore it, Wooyoung was so mad at me that he didn't talk to me for a month and turned some of my clothes bright neon yellow!"

Hongjoong had to hold his stomach, he was laughing so hard at the image in his head of tiny Wooyoung glaring at Seonghwa and giving him the silent treatment whilst Seonghwa stood there in an entire neon yellow outfit.

"Oh my- I can't believe he did that."

"Oh trust me, you don't want to piss that little midget off. He can hold a grudge, that's for sure."

"Hey! I'm smaller than him, you can't call him a midget in front of me!" Hongjoong screeches, waving his arms around and Seonghwa laughs whilst also attempting to fake shame, "oops."

Whilst they were talking, Hongjoong had already stuffed the snacks that he wanted into the basket, and they were not both just standing and chatting, whilst waiting for San and Mingi to return with the items he had requested.

And speak of the devils, San and Mingi both suddenly appeared, food stuffed into a second basket.

"Right, let's go to check-out." Mingi says and Hongjoong nods "thank you all for the help, I really appreciate it."

"Oh, it's fine! We're always happy to help." San smiles, and Hongjoong returns it.


End file.
